


White Lies

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: The Time Machine [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Remus doesn’t want to deceive Tonks.





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in August 2007. 
> 
> Named after [“White Lies” by Paolo Nutini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I05daNf6IPg).

He loves her. He does. He loved him, too, though he never said it. Perhaps for the same reason he now regrets saying it to her.  
  
Most of his life, Remus was alone. He had to be. No matter how tattered and worn he was on the outside and regardless of what any potion could do, the wolf that laid inside him was always a danger and menace. Always his fear.  
  
At times, though, Remus’ thoughts would turn to a place, an idea, that he did not like. That he just used his condition as an excuse for a life of solitude and fear that he was all too comfortable with. But he always quickly shook the thoughts away. Always trying to convince himself that it was the wolf he was afraid of and not facing himself or the love of another.  
  
Remus doesn’t want to deceive Tonks. He tried to fend her off. He tried to protect her. By telling her just about everything except for Sirius, he still is. It would kill him if she were to think that she was just second best or some sort of replacement. To him, she is anything but.  
  
He can’t lose another.  
  
He can’t lose _her_.


End file.
